La nueva Orden
by Ariadna
Summary: x-over con CC Sakura... unos meses después del final de 01...


"La Nueva Orden" ****

"La Nueva Orden"

__

Card Captor Sakura – Digital Monsters

Por: Ariadna 

****

Ocho chicos con poderes mágicos.

Es el primer día de clases en un nuevo año escolar para muchos alumnos en la Primaria Tomoeda. Pero para un chico era aún más especial que eso, no solo porque fue adelantado un año debido a su inteligencia, sino que además era su primer día en una escuela nueva. Su anterior primaria, Odaiba, quedaba muy lejos de su nuevo apartamento por lo que tuvo que mudarse de colegio también.

Su cabellera es de un color rojo oscuro, y sus ojos profundamente negros, con una mirada llena de curiosidad.

Estaba pensado lo incomodo que era traer puesto la clase de uniforme que usaba cuando un chico que caminaba cerca de él lo reconoció.

Ese chico, rubio y de ojos color océano, iba acompañado de otro muchacho un poco mayor que él pero con los mismos ojos y el mismo cabello, que se veía con la cara colorada ya que también se le hacía incomodo usar uniforme.

-¡Izzy!

El aludido pelirrojo se volteó y encontró ahí a dos de sus mejores amigos.

-hola, TK, Matt. – saludó cortésmente con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-lo mismo que tú. – respondió Takeru al darse cuenta de hacia donde se dirigía el muchacho de ojos negros. – no sabía que estudiarías aquí…

-cierto, no sabíamos mucho de ti desde que te mudaste a este lado de la ciudad. – agregó el tercer chico en escena.

-he estado ocupado con mis estudios, ahora estoy en el mismo nivel que tú, Matt.

¿Pero que haces tú aquí? deberías estar con Tai y Sora…

-si, pues…

El pequeño Takeru respondió por él.

-como la oficina de papá quedó destrozada y su departamento también, él y mi hermano decidieron mudarse cerca de nosotros ^__^

-que bien, me alegro por ustedes. No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado meses desde nuestra aventura…

-si, y ahora clases… - Yamato suspiró. - ¿entonces, Koushiro, entrarás a sexto año conmigo?

-clase A. – asintió el pelirrojo.

-hola muchachos, me alegra mucho anunciarles que este año yo seré su tutora también. – saludó la extraña profesora Mizuki a su clase. – y ahora quiero que les den una bienvenida a dos nuevos alumnos, Izumi Koushiro e Ishida Yamato.

Dos de los muchachos que conversaban un momento atrás se presentaron ante la clase. Una extraña sensación se produjo en el ambiente.

Mei Ling miró con curiosidad a sus nuevos compañeros, en especial porque su querido Syaoran los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Tomoyo simplemente sonrió y Sakura sintió algo raro, pero no pudo definir bien que era…

-¿lo sentiste? – le murmuró Li desde atrás, sin quitarle la vista a los chicos nuevos, quienes se sentaron cerca de Naoko Yanahisawa y Takashi Yamazaki.

-no estoy segura… 

Syaoran desvió la mirada desde los alumnos hasta la profesora Mizuki. Ella lo notó y le sonrió misteriosamente…

-no estuvo mal para ser la primera clase… - comentó Yamato mientras junto a Koushiro recorría las instalaciones en su primer recreo.

-¿y donde está TK?

-eh, dijo que nos encontraríamos en la hora del almuerzo.

Luego, el pelirrojo decidió cambiar de tema:

-¿sentiste como esos chicos nos observaban?

-¿los que se sientan atrás, al final de la sala? Si, era imposible no sentirlos, nos miraban como si fuéramos extraterrestres…

-si, pero, ¿no los sentiste a ellos también?

Yamato no parecía entender a lo que se refería su amigo, por lo que se encogió de hombros.

-los poderes extra sensoriales los tienes tú y Kari, no me pidas que "sienta" yo también… 

-supongo que tienes razón…

__

y hablando del rey de Roma, éste se asoma… 

Ambos chicos sintieron una voz en su cabeza al mismo tiempo, y la reconocieron de inmediato.

-¿qué tal, Kari? ¿Cómo has estado? – la saludó Yamato.

__

Bien, aunque me parece el colmo que para saber de ustedes tenga que usar la telepatía, ¡nunca llaman ni visitan! 

-lo sentimos, Kari, ¿pero por que te comunicas con nosotros ahora? Gastas tu energía haciéndolo, lo sabes.

__

Si, pero Sora me contactó hace un rato, dijo que les avisara para que estuvieran alertas. 

-¿alertas?

__

Tuvo una premonición, dijo "cuidado con el fuego", será mejor que se mantengan alejados de cualquier cosa con humo hoy. 

-gracias por avisarnos Kari, estaremos pendientes.

Y así fue como literalmente "se cortó la comunicación".

Yamato miró serio a su compañero.

-¿qué crees que significa eso?

-no lo sé, las premoniciones de Sora siempre son muy inexactas… tendremos que simplemente estar alertas…

-¡Izumi, Ishida!

Se giraron al escuchar sus apellidos, dos de las niñas que habían estado observándolos en clases más otras tres compañeras se acercaban.

-en clase no tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos, - dijo una de ellas cuando ya estaba a su lado, sonriendo. – soy Kinomoto Sakura.

-Mihara Chiharu, encantada.

-Sasaki Rika.

-Yanahisawa Naoko.

-y Daidouji Tomoyo, es un gusto conocerlos.

-igualmente. – dijeron los chicos, algo sonrojados de la atención de las muchachas.

-¿ustedes se conocían de antes? ¿Estaban en la misma escuela? – preguntó Chiharu.

-ah… en Odaiba.

-oí que hace unos meses gran parte de la ciudad quedó destruida, es una suerte que no les haya pasado nada. – acotó Rika.

-eh, si… fue una suerte…

Clases de nuevo. Syaoran no podía evitar sentir desconfianza aún sobre esos chicos… Sakura decía que se veían inofensivos, pero había algo en ellos… algo distinto…

-¡hey, Syaoran, ya es hora del almuerzo! – Mei Ling, su llamada prometida lo llamó.

Trató de dejar de pensar tanto en sus nuevos compañeros, pero era algo inevitable al parecer, en especial si a Tomoyo se le había ocurrido invitarlos a comer junto a ellos.

-gracias por el ofrecimiento, Daidouji, pero le prometimos al hermano de Matt que almorzaríamos con él.

-¿y por qué no se une él también a nosotros?

-um, ok… - Yamato se encogió de hombros.

El grupo completo salió de la sala y fueron al rincón del jardín donde los estaba esperando Takeru.

-¿TK es tu hermano? – consultó Sakura, al parecer ya lo conocía de antes.

-¿conoces a TK? – preguntó Yamato a su vez.

-¡Sakura, Tomoyo! – saludó el pequeño. – que bien que les haya tocado en el mismo salón que ellas, hermano.

-TK está en el coro conmigo. – explicó Tomoyo a sus dos nuevos amigos. – tiene una voz muy hermosa.

Yamato sonrió, mirando orgulloso a su hermanito.

-lo sé, cuando éramos más pequeños solía cantar todo el tiempo…

Koushiro sonrió también. Se imaginaba que ese era de los momentos preciosos que compartieron sus amigos cuando aún vivían juntos…

A la vez, Tomoyo recordó que el apellido de Takeru no era el mismo que su compañero, le pareció extraño, pero prefirió no preguntar…

-¿almorzamos ya, entonces? – sugirió Sakura.

Se podría decir que el primer día de escuela había sido muy tranquilo. Koushiro, Yamato y Takeru ya se retiraban a sus casas esa tarde, comentando algunas cosas respecto a sus nuevos amigos…

-puede que Kinomoto y los demás fueran muy agradables, - decía Yamato. – pero ese Li realmente me estaba enervando con sus miradas, ¡qué manera de ser tiene!

-muy parecida a la tuya… - respondió entre dientes Koushiro. Eran iguales de desconfiados y tercos, claramente…

-¿dijiste algo?

-no, nada…

-hey, ¿qué es eso? – el menor interrumpió la conversación.

Los mayores miraron hacía donde el chico les indicaba, un enorme humo parecía estar expandiéndose cerca de ahí… ¿sería un incendio? Sin decir más, comenzaron a correr al lugar. Era en el bosque que se encontraba cerca del parque, y efectivamente, había fuego por todas partes… 

Koushiro se detuvo al sentir una presencia extraña… o varias… ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

Buscaron con la mirada si había gente en los alrededores y suspiraron aliviados al ver que no, pero el fuego podía comenzar a expanderse en cualquier momento… de pronto oyeron voces…

-¿pero como…? – Yamato no alcanzó a decir más.

Cuatro de sus compañeros de curso, entre ellos las dos amigas de Takeru, estaban ahí, pero no se veían por completo indefensos… Sakura cargaba un gran bastón rosado y trataba de proteger con él a su amiga Tomoyo, mientras Syaoran trataba de hacer lo mismo con Mei Ling con ayuda de una espada. 

A pocos metros de ellos se encontraba otro chico, o eso creyeron al principio… al ver que no poseía pies y estaba flotando, se dieron cuenta de que no… ese ser extraño notó la presencia de los tres niños y comenzó a flotar rápidamente hacia ellos, dejando rastros de fuego por todos lados, ¡ese ser estaba enteramente echo de fuego!

-¡Watery!

Sakura se apresuró y hizo algún extraño ritual con una carta, de la cual apareció un espíritu muy parecido al de fuego, pero este era de agua… a su vez, Syaoran murmuró alguna frase y con la ayuda de un escrito chino una corriente de aire corrió hacia el incendiario… 

-¡huyan! – les gritó Sakura, mientras su carta trataba de detener al fuego, sin mucha suerte…

Los tres niños elegidos se curaron de su sorpresa al sentir como el calor aumentaba en el ambiente… pero cuando volvieron en si, se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.

-TK, ve y busca a los demás, necesitaremos ayuda. – ordenó Koushiro rápidamente. – Matt, tu ve con él, necesitará energía externa para ese viaje.

-¿y que hay contigo?

-trataré de detenerlo con la ayuda de Kinomoto y Li.

Yamato no parecía muy convencido, pero aceptó. Así colocó sus manos en los hombros de su hermano. Takeru cerró los ojos y comenzó a aparecer un aura extraño de color dorado… segundos después, ellos habían desaparecido.

-¡¿qué fue eso?! – exclamó Mei Ling, atónita.

-¡sabía que no eran normales! – exclamó victorioso Syaoran.

La distracción fue sólo a favor del ser de fuego, quien trató de atacar a Sakura y ella tuvo que apartarse con la carta salto… el problema fue su segundo blanco, Tomoyo, y Sakura no estaba cerca para rescatarla…

-¡suficiente! – gritó Koushiro desde donde estaba.

Estiró su mano y alrededor de Tomoyo se levantaron todas las rocas que habían cerca, y cuando ya estaban todas flotando, se dirigieron hacía el atacante para detenerlo.

El pelirrojo no perdió el tiempo y se instaló frente a Tomoyo de manera protectora, se había dado cuenta que ella no podía protegerse sola como los demás.

El ser no parecía feliz, pero no puedo dedicarse a atacar al chico pues Sakura estaba a la carga de nuevo con la carta del agua.

-¡Watery no es suficiente! – le dijo Syaoran acercándose. - ¡y el fuego se está expandiendo!

-tal vez con Windy… - trataba de pensar rápidamente Sakura. 

-¡tampoco! Necesitamos un poder com…

el muchacho chino no pudo continuar, una onda de fuego se le abalanzaba y estaba demasiado cerca para detener el ataque…

-¡Syaoran!

Mei Ling no lo pensó dos veces y se atravesó en el camino, sacando a su prometido pero no pudiendo evitar ser quemada en el hombro, por lo que cayó a su lado.

-¡Mei Ling, Me Ling! – su primo estaba preocupado por su estado.

-estoy… bien. Solo me duele un poco. – replicó ella, poniéndose de pie.

Syaoran estaba furioso, ¡pero no había nada que pudiera hacer contra el fuego!

Mientras, Koushiro ya no hallaba la manera de protegerse contra el mismo fuego. Su poder no alcanzaba para crear un campo de fuerza, no sin Hikari… pero no se dejó desanimar, y seguía deteniendo los ataques del enemigo con todo lo que podía encontrar, lo que fuera para que el fuego no se acercara… incluso descargas de energía, si ese ser estaba vivo, podría sentir una descarga eléctrica, no importaba si estaba hecho de fuego o lo que fuera…

Pero no, sólo logró casi rostizar a Sakura mientras ella sobrevolaba tras haber llamado a la carta del vuelo, por acercarse demasiado…

Estaba cansado, su mente totalmente agotada y calló al suelo, ahogado por el calor…

__

¡Resiste! 

-esa voz… ¡es Kari! – se giró hacía Sakura y sus amigos. - ¡no se preocupen, la ayuda está por llegar!

El aura dorada que los otros chicos habían visto antes, cuando Takeru y su hermano desaparecieron, volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez no solo eran el niño y Yamato, otros cinco chicos venían con ellos…

Taichi no esperó explicaciones y al ver el escenario se puso manos a la obra.

-¡Mimi, has que los árboles eviten que el incendio se siga expandiendo! – ordenó a la chica. - ¡Sora, Joe, viento y agua ayudarán a apagar el fuego! – luego se giró hacía el ser que lo había comenzado todo y lo miró desafiante. Se tronó los dedos y se preparó. – bien, veremos que tal es la pelea ¡¡fuego contra fuego!!

Taichi no tuvo ni que mirar a Yamato para que se pusieran de acuerdo.

-cuando quieras, Tai. – le dijo el chico rubio.

-que tal… ¡AHORA!

Syaoran y Sakura se habían distraído viendo como una de las chicas, de cabellos largos castaño claro, parecía mover los arboles con el espíritu, como si les pidiera que lo hicieran, mientras la otra chica, de cabello colorín, junto con el muchacho de lentes formaban juntos una especie de remolino lleno de agua sobre el incendio… pero cuando comenzaron a sentir que la tierra se movía volvieron su atención a Yamato y su amigo.

Y así era, Yamato parecía tener los pies pegados sobre la tierra cuando esta temblaba ¿es que él la hacía moverse?… Taichi, unos metros más adelante que él, tenía la palma de su mano derecha en el suelo, donde comenzó a formarse una grieta… la grieta mientras se agrandaba se iba acercando velozmente hacia donde estaba el ser de fuego, quien alcanzó a moverse apenas un segundo antes de que el suelo a su alrededor explotara con una erupción volcánica, pero no pudo evitar quemarse un poco… Taichi vio a la criatura en el aire y de sus manos formó una bola de fuego, una tras otra, que fue lanzándoselas de manera victoriosa al ser pirómano. 

El problema era que eso no detenía el fuego… ¡sino qué lo agrandaba!

Syaoran estaba algo perdido por la rapidez de los acontecimientos, pero finalmente se giro hacia Sora y Joe con una idea.

-hey! La única manera de vencer a Firey es combinando viento y agua. Ustedes pueden hacerlo, no?

El chico de lentes y la colorina intercambiaron miradas.

-¡¡Claro que podemos!! 

Sora se concentró unos segundos y en torno a ella comenzó a formarse un gran remolino… por su parte, Joe buscaba con su mente el lugar más cercano donde hubiera agua, sintió un lago no demasiado lejos, y de alguna extraña forma, logró hacer aparecer en sus manos el agua de ese lago… el aire alrededor de Sora creció y Joe lanzó toda el agua posible contra ella… 

¡¡un verdadero tornado acuático se estaba formando!! y fue directamente hacia la carta, que como estaba siendo distraída por Taichi, no lo vio venir y le dio de lleno…

-¡Fue vencida! – exclamó Tomoyo con felicidad.

-no estés tan segura… - replicó Koushiro.

la carta se levantó como pudo hasta el cielo, y desde ahí miró a sus contrincantes, sabía que no estaba ganando, por lo que en un intento de último ataque se fue con todas sus fuerzas contra la primera persona que vio…

-¡¡SORA!! – gritaron todos sus amigos con miedo.

La chica apenas pudo cubrirse con un campo de viento, pero el poder se le fue de las manos y ella misma salió volando, con tal fuerza que quedó inconsciente.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Joe! – gritó Yamato, dispuesto a formar un terremoto ahí mismo.

-a la orden. – exclamó él, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Joe se concentró de nuevo en el lago, esta vez dejándolo vacío, con tanta agua que sus manos no la contuvieron y quedó regada por el suelo, como si fuera una ola en una playa, el incendio no podía contra ella, mucho menos la adolorida carta… Yamato aprovechó esto y puso su mano izquierda sobre el agua, y esta comenzó a congelarse… el hielo se expandió y finalmente rodeó al pirómano hasta dejarlo inmóvil.

Sakura no podía salir de su asombro con tal demostración de poderes… Syaoran tampoco, hasta que recordó…

-¡Kinomoto, hazlo ahora! ¡Transforma la carta a su forma original!

La card captor reaccionó, comenzando el ritual de la transformación.

-¡vuelve a la forma humilde que mereces! ¡¡Carta Clow!! 

La congelada figura de Firey tomó la forma de una carta y luego voló hasta posarse en las manos de… Yamato.

Mientras tanto, el grupo trataba de recuperarse de los daños.

-¿estás bien? – le preguntó Tomoyo a Koushiro, viendo que el chico no podía ponerse de pie.

-solo cansado…

-no te preocupes, Tomoyo. – le dijo Takeru acercándoseles. – yo lo ayudaré…

El chico comenzó a brillar de dorado nuevamente, pero esta vez era por traspasar su energía a la de su amigo pelirrojo.

-gracias, TK. – Koushirou produjo una pequeña descarga eléctrica con sus dedos para ver si todo estaba bien. – estoy como nuevo.

Mientras, Hikari se ocupaba de curar a Sora y Taichi se aseguraba de no haber dejado que la carta lo tocara en ninguna parte.

-no hubo mayores daños. – informó Mimi. – pero varias plantas perdieron la vida por el exceso de carbono.

Joe, aunque cansado, se acercó a consolarla.

-no hay problema, si tú creas un par de semillas, yo me encargaré de hacerlas crecer rápidamente. Apenas me recupere, eso si…

-¿te encuentras bien, Mei Ling? – Syaoran recordó que la chica había quedado herida por su culpa.

-nada que no pueda soportar. - respondió ella, tratando de hacerse la valiente.

-estás mintiendo. – acotó Hikari, que ya había terminado de ayudar a Sora y sintió el dolor de Mei Ling. – déjame curarte.

La chica china se resistió. No sabía si confiar o no…

no seas desconfiada, en serio te puedo ayudar 

Hikari no movió los labios, sorprendiendo a Mei Ling… tal vez por ahora podía dejar que la ayudara, el dolor era mucho…

La niña menor comenzó a brillar muy intensamente y al poner su mano sobre la quemadura ésta comenzó a desaparecer lentamente. Mei Ling sintió la calidez de la pequeña, y unos minutos después, ya no sentía ningún dolor.

-eh.. gracias…

Al ver que ya todo estaba bien, los ocho chicos se reunieron frente a Sakura y sus amigos.

-¿ustedes también están tras las cartas Clow? – interrogó débilmente la card captor, no quería enfrentarse a ellos…

-¿cartas Clow? – ninguno de los chicos parecía tener idea alguna del tema.

-¿te refieres a esto? – consultó Yamato, indicando la carta en su mano.

-eso mismo. – Sakura asintió. – si no son card captors, ¿pueden darme esa carta, por favor?

-¿y para que la quieren ustedes? –cuestionó Taichi.

-yo soy la encargada de reunirlas y ponerlas a todas en su lugar, por eso la necesito.

Taichi y los demás no parecían estar muy confiados, no sabían exactamente que estaban tratando.

-esa carta pertenece originalmente a Sakura. – Tomoyo decidió intervenir. – por ser una card captor. Si ustedes no saben lo que eso significa quiere decir que no tienen nada que ver con la situación y esa carta no les pertenece y no sabrán darle su real utilidad, mientras que Sakura sí.

-eso no puedes asegurárnoslo. – acotó Koushiro, no permitiendo que Yamato soltara la carta. – así que hasta que estemos seguros de que esta "carta Clow", como ustedes la llaman, estará bien en sus manos, nos la quedaremos nosotros.

El pelirrojo les indicó a sus amigos que era hora de retirarse, y así los ocho chicos comenzaron a alejarse del otro grupo rumbo a sus casas.

-nos vemos mañana, adiós! – se despidió Takeru de las chicas, mientras el brillo dorado volvió a aparecer en él y junto con sus amigos se desvaneció del lugar.

Sakura y los demás se quedaron sin habla. ¿Quiénes eran esos misteriosos chicos? ¿Cómo podían tener tales poderes? ¿Y que pasará ahora que ellos también conocen las cartas Clow y son capaces de vencerlas?

****

¿Continuará?…

Notas:

OMG! Ari-chan did it again!! Jeje, que les pareció?

Varios puntos a aclarar: 

Primero: este fic por ahora no tiene continuación, podría llegar a tenerla algún día, pero no será ni hoy ni mañana. No lo pensé con continuación, ¡ni siquiera sé de donde sacaron esos poderes los niños elegidos! Esto fue solo un desahogo puesto que no podía continuar mis otros fics de momento…

Segundo: si quieren que tenga continuación, deberán darme ideas tanto para la continuación como para la razón de los poderes de los niños elegidos. Jamás pensé en continuar esto, por lo que jamás pensé en el resto de la historia, si a alguno se le ocurre una buena idea, que me la diga y yo continuo. 

Tercero: ninguna de estas series me pertenecen. Digimon es de la Toei y Bandai, y CC Sakura es de Kodancha y las CLAMP. Puse la historia en la sección de Digimon porque creo que me enfoqué más en los personajes de Digimon, aunque la historia es más bien de CC Sakura… 

Cuarto: como se dieron cuenta, modifiqué un poco los tiempos en CC Sakura, alargando la primera temporada por dos años (mucho tiempo…), pero bueno, así quedó simplemente =P

Quinto: la razón del título fue sacada de la primera película de CC Sakura. Cuando la madre de Syaoran habla con Sakura menciona un conjuro en donde llama los poderes de 'la nueva orden': Agua, fuego, viento, tierra, madera, rayos, oro y luz. Saquen sus conclusiones.

Sexto: espero que les haya gustado, la idea de los poderes mágicos me quedó rondando desde que leí "True Mining" de Aquarius, aunque no me guié por los poderes que en ese fic salían (salvo en los casos de Hikari y Koushirou). Por favor dejen su review ^^


End file.
